Traditionally, playback of digital media content (e.g., movies, music, pictures, games, etc.) has been constrained to the computing device (e.g., desktop computer, smartphone, tablet, wearable, gaming system, television, etc.) on which the digital media content was stored. However, with the advent of cloud computing related technologies and increased capabilities of computing devices, services such as digital media content transmission services (i.e., streaming, casting, mirroring, etc.) have spurred along the generation, sharing, and consumption of digital media content as consumer devices capable of interacting with such content have become ubiquitous. The desire to share digital media content between consumer interfacing computing devices, especially in a home environment, is increasing in tandem with the increased exposure of consumers to the digital media content and providers of such digital media content.
The introduction of stream-enabled computing devices has enabled digital media content to be streamed, casted, or mirrored from one computing device (e.g., a smartphone, a laptop, etc.) to another compatible computing device (e.g., a smart television, a speaker, etc.) directly, or indirectly, such as via a compatible hub, dongle, etc., connected to the other computing device. In other words, digital media content stored on one computing device can be transmitted to a receiving computing device and received/rendered at the receiving computing device. Present solutions allow manufacturer agnostic wireless streaming of the digital media content using various wireless communication technologies employed by computing devices supporting Wi-Fi®, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Bluetooth®, etc., via one-way transmission/reception. In other words, present solutions allow for one computing device to be setup as the local processor/transmitter of the content stream, while the other computing device is setup as a receiver device.